A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to equipment used in the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for custom fitting a golf club in accordance with a golfer""s individual swing characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, technology relating to the game of golf has evolved rapidly, with many different systems having been implemented for improving the quality of play and the quality of the equipment utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,887 and 4,063,259 disclose methods of analyzing golf ball flight characteristics upon impact with a golf club. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,054; 5,697,791; 5,486,001; 5,472,205; 5,249,967; 5,154,427; 5,111,410; and 4,713,686 disclose systems and methods for analyzing a golfer""s swing, and providing feedback to the golfer based thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259 and 4,375,887 disclose techniques for detecting golf club head position, and golf ball position, shortly after impact using photoelectric means to trigger a flash so as to permit a photograph to be taken of the club head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,463 and 5,575,719 disclose techniques for detecting club head position shortly after impact using cameras capable of receiving light from multiple reflectors placed on the club head prior to the swing.
However, while numerous golf swing analysis, ball trajectory analysis, and club head detection systems have been implemented, there exists a need in the art for a fully satisfactory apparatus and method to review and analyze a golfer""s individual swing characteristics, and then configure a golf club in accordance with those characteristics.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for analyzing a golfer""s individual swing attributes and determining based on that analysis, a suitable golf club configuration for that golfer.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is provided that includes a striking location for receiving a golf ball to be struck. The apparatus further includes video camera means, such as high speed video cameras, directed at the striking location for obtaining video images of a golf club during a golfer""s swing at the golf ball in the striking area. A means for receiving and storing the video images from the video cameras is also included, along with a means for initiating the storage of video images from the video cameras. A display, such as a computer monitor, is used for displaying the stored video images of the golfer""s swing. In addition, a means is included for analyzing the displayed video images of the golfer""s swing and determining based on that analysis what golf club dimensions will provide desired results in combination with that golfer""s swing.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the apparatus additionally includes a golf club, such as a putter, having predetermined dimensions. In this embodiment of the invention, a means is provided for determining, from an analysis of a golfer""s swing with the golf club, the amount the dimensions of that golf club must be adjusted to provide the golfer with desirable swing results. Such dimensions would include, for example, the lie and loft of the golf club.
The apparatus may additionally include a means for confirming the club dimensions that are expected to provide a golfer with desired swing results. Means to confirm the appropriate dimensions include an analysis of the performance of a golf ball following impact with the golf club, or an analysis of the golfer""s wrist and head movement during the golf swing.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method for configuring a golf club in accordance with an individual golfer""s swing is provided. In this embodiment of the invention, a golfer is provided with a golf club of predetermined dimensions, such as a putter. A golf ball is then positioned and aligned in a striking area so that video cameras aimed at the striking area will obtain video images of a golfer""s swing while using the golf club. Thereafter, the golfer is instructed to proceed with his or her own golf swing, while at approximately the same time, one or more of the video cameras are activated. Images obtained by the video cameras during the golfer""s swing are then captured and stored. From these stored video images, the position of the golf club during the golfer""s swing, and the results obtained from that swing, may then be determined. Based on the position of the golf club during the golfer""s swing and the results obtained using the golf club of known dimensions, a golf club may then be customized in accordance with that golfer""s individual swing characteristics.